


My little princess

by Legendary_Royalty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Happily Ever After, Jared has a good idea, M/M, alternate ending for season 15, because disney princesses gotta live, cockles change season 15 ending, j2m trailer party, just a normal day on set, practicing the destiel kiss, they are adoreable, why is it so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Royalty/pseuds/Legendary_Royalty
Summary: My contribution for thecocklesdestielfictionon tumblr! :DThis was the prompt:Rick called Jensen and Misha, “Guys… you need to practice that Destiel kiss, we need to film that in a week.” He ordered them, and disappeared behind the trailers. Jensen and Misha looked at each other and blushed. That was a thing they were avoiding, but now… they had to be professionals and just do it.





	My little princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BENKA79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/gifts).

> This was so much fun to write! Of course, please carefully consider all these actions as thoughts of my fandom-brain. I'm still feeling a little awkward - writing about real persons, but this came to my mind, and I just... had to do it! :D
> 
> The piece is dedicated to my lovely friend [BENKA79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79/) aka [verobatto-angelxhunter](https://verobatto-angelxhunter.tumblr.com/) and her dog - because... aren't we all a little bit trash for Cockles? ;D Thank you so much for your endless support, Verónica, you're a star. :D

Rick called Jensen and Misha, “Guys… you need to practice that Destiel kiss, we need to film that in a week.” He ordered them, and disappeared behind the trailers. Jensen and Misha looked at each other and blushed. That was a thing they were avoiding, but now… they had to be professionals and just do it.

*** 

Their gazes were still locked, as Jared rushed around the corner. “Ah, Jensen here you are! Have you seen Rick? We’ve got to talk with him about this fight-scene, remember?” 

Jared stared at them and put his hands on his hips. “Guys…?” 

Finally, Jensen seemed to hear what his co-worker and friend just asked. “Yah, Rick was just here a minute ago, can’t be far. You mean the fight scene with you, me and Lisa?” 

Jared nodded. “Come on, let’s find him.” And so the two men disappeared as well, leaving behind a frowning Misha. 

Mish still couldn’t understand why the topic “Destiel-kiss” was still like a red rag to a bull for Jensen. They knew since season four that this ship would eventually go canon. On screen. Officially. The fans really waited long enough for this. Of course, it still was all _top secret_. 

When Misha thought about it, he had to admit that it was becoming increasingly difficult for both of them to play that brotherly relationship between Dean and Cas. The writers, the producers, even themselves as actors were running out of excuses, as to why the damn ship still wasn’t canon yet. So there was a lot of anger, betrayal and fight-scenes between their characters in the latest seasons. But now, the final season of the show was about to go live, and finally the producers wanted to give the fans what they longed for so long: A real Destiel kiss. 

He sighed and stepped into his air-conditioned trailer. They wouldn’t need him to talk about the specific fight scene with Lisa Berry, because he wouldn’t be in this scene. His figure, Castiel, would appear, when Dean would lie like dead on the floor. And then, well, he kinda would go all _Sleeping Beauty_. It was a stupid scene, but Misha wasn’t in the position to complain. But one thing was clear: There was no way Jensen would ever practice this scene with him, not until the said day has come. 

*** 

“Dude, what’s up with you? You’re almost running. This talk with Rick is not that important, okay?” Jared asked Jensen as they walked along the wet street between the huge halls. They headed to hall C. 

“Honestly…,” Jensen began, “I need some air.” 

Jared raised his eyebrows. “Aha. And because…” 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Because… You know what scene we’re gonna have to shoot next week, right?” 

The other man just had to think for a second until it clicked. “Ha! That! Of course, man, how could I forget that! Gosh, the whole fandom will go crazy…” 

“_Dude_!” Jensen barked, looking pretty angry. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know this is a big day for you. So, what’s the matter?” 

Jensen cleared his throat. “I… I don’t know if I can… _want_ to do this.” 

All of a sudden, Jared stopped. “Excuse me?” He hissed and faced his on-screen-brother. “Why?” 

Jensen looked to the floor. “You know why.” 

“What? Are you talking about that night _years_ ago? Come on, man!” Jared laughed and shook his head. “You’re kidding, right? It was a drunk night – we were all drunk – it could have happened to anyone of us… Mish has this kind of… attraction… you know that.” 

“Yes, I know, man, it’s just…” Jensen began, but Jared raised his hand to interrupt him. 

“No. You listen now. You get your shit together next week and act like a fucking professional, okay?” 

“But… people will _talk_, Jared.” 

“And? You’re an _actor_, remember? People will always talk! They even interpret bullshit when we forget to wear socks on a photo shoot, okay!?” 

Jensen looked at him with wide eyes, but he nodded slightly. Then they finally saw Rick coming out of the hall C door, waving them to come over. As they walked toward him, Jared said quietly, “This is our job, alright? And for God’s sake – forget Rome!” 

_Forget Rome_.  
How the hell should he forget that? _Dammit_. But Pad was right. He had to pull himself together. 

*** 

Of course, they didn’t practice the kiss. In fact, they didn’t even really talk to each other, since Rick gave them his orders. So the day came, and the shooting of the specific scene was just minutes away. 

“Gosh, Jensen, why are you sweating so much today? Aren’t you feeling well?” Mikaela, the make-up artist, asked in concern. 

“I’m fine.” Jensen said and tried to smile. 

“Normally Jared’s the one with the sweaty forehead!” She laughed as she powdered Jensen’s face for perhaps the hundredths time today.

Jensen eyed over to Misha, who sat in his chair, phone in his hand, probably about to post some silly shit on twitter. He seemed relaxed… as usual. 

_Stay calm, stay cool, Ackles, you got his_. He thought to himself like a mantra. 

*** 

_There it was, the feeling of his breath… that smell… peppermint and aftershave, make-up, and he could just…_

“CUT!” 

Rick’s shout was like a clap of thunder and echoed in Jensen’s ears. 

“What the hell, Ackles! You play a _dead_ guy, okay, dead guys don’t move their faces! _Once again_!” 

But it wasn’t getting better after the 6th take, and slowly but surely, they were running out of time. After the 7th – failed – take, Jensen threw his hands up in the air. “Sorry, guys! I can’t do this today, okay?” He stood up. “I’m just not in the right mood!” 

Rick mumbled angrily, “He’s not in the right… _dammit_!” He closed his eyes in realization, put his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose. “Alright then. Let’s shoot the Cas-stabs-demon-scene instead… it’s the same make-up.” 

Rick checked his papers, addressing Jensen. “We can do the scene tomorrow, we’re still well on schedule.” In addition, he gave the actor an obvious view, saying ‘_tomorrow_ _you’ll have to do this, man!_’ Then he focused on the scene where Castiel had to stab that random demon. 

Jared saw everything and decided that he had to do something. 

*** 

“Who’s there?” Jensen shouted, as it knocked on the door of his trailer. It was 9 p.m.. 

“It’s me, Jared, and…” 

“… The new guy!” Misha added, unable to hold back a laughter. 

Jensen rolled his eyes as he opened the door. “What…?” He began as he stared to the bottles of wine his friends brought with them. “Seriously? You want to get drunk even though we have to shoot tomorrow morning?” 

Jared frowned and looked to Misha who beamed at him and said, “Are you 60 or what, old man?” 

Jensen smiled and stepped aside. “Ha, you got me there, come on in then, you crazy people.” 

*** 

It was a long time since they had so much fun. Just the three of them, like they used to, when they had more free-time (and younger livers), they sometimes threw these little parties in their trailers. Suddenly, they felt thrown back in time, felt ten years younger and found themselves digging out old stories and jokes they thought they had long forgotten. 

Their tummies hurt from laughing so hard and Jensen had tears in his eyes, as Misha told them for the 25th time how weird he felt on his first days on set. 

As they opened wine bottle number three, their conversation began to focus on the current season, their last season. The script was good, but with some things, they weren’t really happy with. Especially the part where Dean dies. Cas was supposed to give him one last kiss, dropping the Destiel-bombshell, and that’s it. End of Dean Winchester, once and for all. 

“One could get a little melancholic about that don’t cha think?” Jared said, but couldn’t hold back a laugher. 

“Yeah,” Misha said, “After all these years of coming back from the dead… not even a sleeping-beauty-kiss can wake Dean up. Haven’t the writers seen a single Disney movie? I mean,” he turned to Jared, “Why the hell were you allowed to wear your hair _like that_ for years now, Padalecki? I’m sure they’ve seen a princess-movie!” He made a (played) thoughtful face. 

They laughed and laughed and toasted on their friendship. 

“Ha, but honestly, Jensen.” Jared began after he could breathe normal again, “If that isn’t the easiest kissing scene on earth, then I dunno, bro!” 

Misha nodded in agreement. “Mhm, you really don’t have much to do, right? Just lying there, waiting for me to do all the hard work!” he smiled and nipped on his glass. 

Jensen’s smile faded and he was suddenly lost in his thoughts. “Yah…” he said, “That’s just… silly in a way… don’t you think? Silly…” His eyes met Misha’s and it was one of those moments when Jared wasn’t sure if they both were aware of him being still in the room. 

Jared checked his watch and startled. _Hell_, it was already 1 a.m.. He cleared his throat. “Okay guys, I’ll go to sleep now, see ya tomorrow.”

The other two could only wish him a good night’s sleep, before Jared disappeared without another comment. 

Jensen nipped on his wine. “So, here we are now.” 

“Here we are.” Misha confirmed, putting his now empty glass down on the table. “I think I go to my trailer too, at least I have one as well now, after 10 years.” He winked at Jensen and had his hand already on the doorknob. 

Jensen sighed deeply and then, he heard himself saying one single word. “Wait.” 

Misha turned around, surprised, expectantly. 

“Maybe Rick was right… Maybe… we should…” Jensen swallowed, obviously looking for words. 

“Maybe we should be professionals and practice that kiss, you mean?” Misha finally said. 

Jensen looked up from his glass, right into Misha’s blue eyes. He nodded. 

Misha put on a little, knowing smile and took some steps toward Jensen. “Well then… Lie down.” He commanded in his low _Cas-voice_. 

_Shit._  
It’s happening. Jensen was totally aware that in his slightly drunk state it wasn’t a very good idea to practice a kiss with _this_ guy, but… he could handle this. He reminded himself what Jared said. _You’re a fucking professional, okay_? 

So he laid himself down on the couch, just like he was supposed to do in the scene. He observed Misha, who came slowly closer and sat down right by his side. 

“Close your eyes.” Misha said firmly and with one hand he grasped Jensen’s hands that were folded on his stomach. Endless seconds passed until Misha placed his other hand on Jensen’s cheek, never breaking their gazes. 

“Close your eyes, Jensen.” He repeated more calm now, and finally Jensen did as he was told. 

_There it was, the feeling of his breath… that smell… wine and shampoo, leather jacket…_

Jensen was petrified. Didn’t move a single nerve. He thought, that maybe even his heart just stopped beating. 

“_Perfect…_” Misha whispered, unbearable close now. And then Misha bridged the gap between their faces and pressed a gentle kiss on the other man’s lips. 

After some seconds that felt like forever, he broke away. Jensen was still lying there, like dead. Then Misha stroked his cheek with his thumb and said in his gravely voice, “I’m so sorry, Dean. I should have told you this a long time ago. I love you, Dean Winchester. Now and Forever.” 

Then he kissed him again, this time on his forehead, a careful touch of perfect lips on his sweaty skin, and Jensen couldn’t… he shouldn’t… Yes, he would. 

All of a sudden, he opened his eyes, his pupils widened has he looked into Misha’s and said, “The hell? I love you too, Cas, but next time, we don’t take poisoned apples from strange witches to make pie, promise?” 

Misha tilted his head to the side. His puzzled look was just like Cas’. “That isn’t in the script, my little princess, you stay dead, remember?” 

“Yeah, I know… but… not tonight.” Jensen mumbled and then he raised his arms to wrap them around Misha’s neck and ran his fingers through the dark hair. He pulled him closer. “Tonight, you can show me what an angel of the lord would do to a poor human soul like Dean Winchester, to make him feel better. If that Destiel trash should go canon, Dean needs to know what it feels like after all.” 

Misha put on a dangerous smirk. “You really wanna try me, Jensen Ross Ackles? Don’t you remember what happened in Rome?” 

Jensen smiled knowingly. “I will _never_ forget that. And now come on, Collins, before I get my sanity back.” 

*** 

The world would never get to know what Castiel, angel of the lord, could possibly to do Dean Winchester to _make him feel better_. But Jared definitely knew, as he left them alone in the trailer and met them on set next day. Well, let’s say, a lot of make-up was necessary to hide the dark rings under their eyes. 

However, what we _can_ say for sure, is that the script for the final episode was rewritten. Because after Misha and Jensen brought on their perfect Destiel kiss, they showed the directors one last time their dazzling chemistry and improvised their own little Destiel-happy-ending. (Basically Dean waking up like friggin’ sleeping beauty to a prince’s kiss, making jokes about poisoned apple pie). 

And so the show’s very end flashed like a supernova, and in the eyes of the fans it was an ending that they ALL deserved. 

**THE END.**

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, guys! :)  
Feel free to leave a kudo or a comment if you liked this piece! ;D
> 
> If you want to visit my blog on tumbr, I'm [Legendary-Destiel](https://legendary-destiel.tumblr.com/) there.  



End file.
